


Morning Melody

by texasfandoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock playing the violin, sherlock's PSOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plays the violin one early morning in 221B Baker Street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Melody

Decided to draw this today and add my own contribution to the Sherlock playing the violin fanart bandwagon ^.^ Hope yall like it <3

 

 

WIP Panels just because


End file.
